When one wants to carry and/or shoulder a weapon, in particular a long gun, a sling may be used to support the weapon in a position or positions that do not require both hands to hold the weapon. Typically a rifle sling will provide for carrying the weapon in front of a user or in back of the user. But a weapon positioned in front of the user may inhibit the user's mobility, and clothing articles such as coats or jackets may interfere with, or may be cause for additional concern with regard to the weapon's alternative carrying positions, e.g. in back of the user.
To date, more options for carrying and/or shouldering a weapon, in particular a long gun have not been fully explored.